


The M Word

by bonnibelsrockshirt



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blame my asexual friend david, Drabblet maybe, F/F, Mistress, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, i was dared, it was a dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnibelsrockshirt/pseuds/bonnibelsrockshirt
Summary: Asami likes to please her girlfriend, but she needs to hear how much Korra wants it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it was a dare.  
> we wanted to know who writes better pwp fics: a bisexual girl or an asexual boy  
> I'm the bi girl  
> so the dare said the fic had to involve a word with M  
> we still don't know who won  
> i'm going to hell

"Sure, Mako. It isss a good idea." Korra breathed. "I'll meet you all tomorrow…" Her voice cracked as her heartbeat speeded up. She felt the stimulation on her clit intensify. "Yes!"  


Asami chuckled, hearing how desperate her girlfriend was. It wasn't hard to fool Mako, but this was too much. Korra had been moaning on the phone for the past five minutes, trying to hang up, but he wouldn't realize she had better things going on right now.  


"Mako is getting a show." Asami whispered to her entrance, making sure her breath could be felt on Korra's skin.  


"Mako, I have to g- go… fuck." A throaty moan escaped the Avatar's mouth, and she bit her lip.  


Asami rose from in between Korra's legs and crawled towards her body, supporting herself by her right elbow and her knees. Her naked body pressed against Korra, and she wasn't surprised to feel how heated the Avatar's skin was. She didn't know why, but Korra's bending always got a little out of control when she was this close to coming.  


Asami took the phone from her girlfriend's hand and held it in front of her, not bothering to put it in her ear as she spoke to the microphone.  


"Korra is busy right now." She said, while pressing her knee to her center. The girl couldn't even try to hold back her moan. "Would you mind calling her later? Three ours later, perhaps?"  


Korra's hip buckled up involuntarily, pressing her wet folds down on the girl's knee.  


"Great! Goodbye." Asami didn't wait for him to respond, and hung up. She threw the phone on the carpet next to the king sized bed, and turned to face her girlfriend.  


Korra looked beautifully hopeless, her usual cockiness replaced by insistent whimpers and pleas. She had her dry lips slightly open, and her eyes slammed closed as Asami's fingers made their way to the avatar's slick folds.  


Their lips met on a heated kiss. Asami traced through her labia, teasing her entrance. Korra's hips were impatient, and she moaned to the kiss, her skin burning as she felt her girlfriend's digits tease her.  


Asami suddenly slammed her fingers in the Avatar, working them inside her with quick movements of her hand. The sound that came out of Korra's mouth was a strangled mix of a moan and a whimper, and Asami sucked on the sensible skin of the girl's jaw.  


"'Sami… Ah!" She breathed. "Fuuck."  


Asami chuckled. She couldn't help being so amused by the fact that she had the most dangerous and powerful avatar naked before her, moaning her name. Another groan escaped Korra's mouth.  


"Asami." She opened her blue eyes, her gaze meeting the other girl's green ones.  


"Hmm?"  


Korra bit her lip as a rather slow thrust hit a sweet spot inside her.  


"Are you going to make me say it?" Her voice was hoarse, her hips meeting her girlfriend's thrusts desperately.  


"Definitely." Asami smirked, staring into her eyes daringly.  


"Fuck… Ahh…"  


She chuckled.  


"You're gonna have to be a little more clear than that."  


Korra's resistance faded away as her desperation took over her body, and she looked away.  


"Go faster…" She said, almost to herself.  


"Korra, I can't understand you when you mumble."  


"Go fas- ah!"  


Asami's fingers speeded up, but it was still not enough. It was agonizingly not enough. Korra needed more of Asami, she needed more. And Asami knew it.  


"I need more." She groaned. Asami's thumb circled her clit slowly, matching the rhythm of her fingers inside the avatar. She increased the pace. "Asami, I'm gonna-"  


"No." Asami placed a gentle kiss on her lips, with the shadow of a smirk on her expression. "You haven't asked for what you want yet."  


"I w-want to come."  


Asami arched one eyebrow up. Her movements stopped, causing a groan of frustration to come out of Korra's parted lips.  


"Will you just let me come?"  


"No. Ask nicely." She smiled, tracing kisses and soft bites down Korra's neck. Her girlfriend bit her lip. "You know what you have to do."  
A final groan escaped Korra's mouth as she gave in.  


"May I come?" She pleaded. "Please, may I come?"  


Asami stoped her work on the other girl's neck, and their eyes locked. Korra knew she was missing a word, just one final word for her release.  


"Please, may I come," she said, "Mistress."  


Asami smirked.  


"It wasn't that hard, was it?" She whispered, before picking up a fast and strong pace, driving her fingers into the girl's dripping hole and tracing quick patterns on her clit. And when she curled her fingers upwards just right, Korra stumbled over the edge and spasmed around Asami's fingers, her eyes clenched shut. She bit her lip as she came, but that didn't stop the moans from forming on her throat.  


They both stayed in that position for a moment or two as Korra came down from her climax. Her breathing started to become more steady, and she looked at her girlfriend.  


"What am I going to say to Mako?"  


Asami chuckled.  


"He's gonna live, so stop thinking about it right now." She smirked. "Besides, I'm not done with you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly so fun to write I should do this more often


End file.
